On Rainy Days
by Lee Seungtae
Summary: B2ST fanfiction . , . kiseung, slight 2jun, dongseob . , . On rainy days, we first met On rainy days, I felt my heart beat faster On rainy days, we always together On rainy days, you always chase me On rainy days, you stop suddenly


Tittle : On Rainy Days

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, angst, drama, family

Rate : T+

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, OOC, EYD amburadul, alur maksa

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini milik Lee,

Semua pemain milik Allah, Lee hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF Lee.

Cast : BEAST / B2ST

Jang Hyunseung

Lee Kikwang

Yoon Doojoon

Yong Junhyung

Yang Yoseob

Son Dongwoon

Pairing : kiseung, 2Jun, dongseob

Note : **semuanya ini adalah Hyunseung's POV**

On rainy days, we first met

On rainy days, I felt my heart beat faster

On rainy days, we always together

On rainy days, you always chase me

On rainy days, you stop suddenly

Happy reading . , .

On Rainy Days

Sore itu aku berlari menembus jalanan menuju halte tempat biasanya aku menuggu bis. Tak ku hiraukan ribuan tetes air yang mengguyurku. Tak ku perhatikan orang-orang yang menatapku heran. Tak ku hiraukan kedinginan yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Kata-kata dokter tadi masih saja terngiang di telingaku.

'Hyunseung-ssi, aku harap kau segera mendapatkan donor ginjal. Karena jika dalam 3 bulan ini kau tidak mendapatkannya. Aku takut kemungkinan yang teburuk akan terjadi,' kata-kata tersebut masih saja berputar di kepalaku seperti kaset rusak yang tak mau berhenti.

Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku berada di depan halte tujuanku itu. Aku berhenti di depan halte tersebut. Aku berdiri mematung menatap orang-orang yang tengah berteduh di halte itu. Ku biarkan tetesan-tetesan air segar yang sejak tadi masih setia mengguyurku.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kemari! Kau bisa sakit jika hujan-hujan disana," teriak seseorang dari halte tersebut namun tak sedikitpun aku menggubrisnya. 'Percuma saja, hujan maupun tidak hujan-hujan aku sudah sakit. Aku tak bisa sembuh, semua itu percuma. Mana mungkin ada orang yang rela menyumbangkan ginjalnya kepadaku. Tentu mereka ingin hidup normal seperti lainnya. Tentu saja mereka tak akan mau hidup hanya dengan satu ginjal,' pikirku mengingat kata-kata dokter tadi.

Ku biarkan saja air hujan tetap membasahi tubuhku yang samakin kurus ini. Mewakili diriku yang semakin putus asa ini. Tak ada keinginan sedikitpun bagiku untuk mengindahkan kata seseorang dari halte itu sampai aku merasa tetesan air yang sejak tadi setia menemaniku tiba-tiba berhenti.

Aku memandang ke atasku, mencoba meyakinkan apakah memang hujan sudah berhenti. Tapi saat itu aku malah melihat sebuah payung berwarna abu-abu tua melindungiku dari tetesan air yang semakin terasa dingin itu. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku, mencoba mencari siapa pemilik payung itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menemukan seorang namja tampan berdiri sangat dekat di hadapanku dengan tangan kanannya memegangi batang payung yang digunakan untuk meneduhiku itu. Dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku, memperlihatkan eye smilenya yang sangat indah itu.

"Kau sebaiknya berteduh. Kau bisa sakit jika terus hujan-hujan disini," katanya lembut. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan lebih ketika dia menutupkan jaketnya ke tubuhku yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang sebelum kau semakin kedinginan dan menjadi sakit," kata namja tersebut sambil merapatkan jaketnya ke tubuhku yang dingin itu. Entah apa yang telah merasukiku, aku hanya diam dan menurutinya saja saat dia menggandeng tanganku menuju mobilnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi. Entah karena apa, tapi tak ada sedikitpun keinginanku untuk menolak ajakannya itu. Perjalanan itu terasa sangat hening, hanya terdengar suara gemericikan air yang masih setia turun membasahi bumi. Tak ada yang membuka suara sedikitpun diantara kami berdua.

"Sudah sampai," kata namja itu dengan senyum hangat dan lebar yang jujur aku suka saat melihatnya. Saat dia tersenyum matanya terlihat semakin sipit, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh senyumannya. Dan aku suka melihat itu.

Hujan sudah reda sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan aku bisa meliha rumahku di sisi jalan yang ada di sampingku ini. "Mmm… bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" tanyaku saat aku sadar bahwa aku sudah berada di depan rumahku. Seingatku tadi aku tidak memberitahunya. Bahkan aku tidak bicara sedikitpun. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya kembali menyuggingkan senyum hangatnya yang ku suka itu lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Apa kau tak mau pulang?" tanyanya saat melihatku hanya diam dan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi dudukku.

"Aku sudah mengantarmu pulang sampai di rumah dengan selamat jadi sebaiknya aku pulang dulu," katanya sambil menutup pintu mobilnya saat aku sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau tak ingin mampir? Bajumu basah seperti itu, kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama memakai baju basah seperti itu," jawabku yang entah aku sendiri juga tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa bicara seperti itu pada orang yang namanya saja aku tak tahu. Dia hanya diam, mungkin dia sedang berpikir.

"Kau sudah menolongku, jadi sekarang biarkan ganti aku yang menolongmu," bujukku padanya karena dia tak menjawab tawaranku tadi. Tentu saja aku merasa tak enak, dia sudah hujan-hujan dan mengantarku pulang, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya pulang begitu saja.

"Baiklah," jawabnya dengan kembali memamerkan eye smilenya itu.

Tampak sorang namja tampan dan tinggi yang sangat aku kenal tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan sebuah majalah terbuka di tangannya saat aku baru saja memasuki rumahku.

"Woonnie," panggilku cukup keras sehinga membuat dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang rupanya?" Tanya Dongwoon saat melihatku tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ya, namja tampan ini adalah Dongwoon. Dia adalah namjachingu dongsaengku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Ne, aku sudah pulang. Kemana Yoseob?" tanyaku saat tak menemukan keberadaan dongsaeng imutku itu di sekitar ruang tamu.

"Ya siapa yang mencariku? Aku disini," teriak Yoseob yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yah hyung kau kenapa? Kenapa badanmu basah semua? Kau hujan-hujan lagi ya? Hyung, sudah aku bilang berapa kali bahwa kau tak boleh terlalu sering hujan-hujan. Itu tak baik bagi kesehatanmu. Aku tak mau kau sakit lagi seperti kemarin," omel dongsaeng imutku ini dengan nada marahnya yang tak membuatku takut sedikitpun. Yoseob berjalan mendekatiku, memegangi dahiku, pipiku seolah baru saja terjadi sesuatu padaku.

"Sudahlah, hyung tidak apa-apa. Hyung tadi hanya kehujanan," jawabku sambil melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi memegangi wajahku.

"Ah ya sudah kalau hyung tidak apa-apa. Mmm… hyung, itu siapa? Namjachingumu ya? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita kalau kau punya namjachingu," kata Yoseob lalu memporutkan bibirnya saat melihat namja yang baru saja mengantarku itu berdiri tak jauh di belakangku. Namjachingu? Siapa? Apa Yoseob mengira namja ini adalah namjachinguku? Aigoo...

"Ah dia. Dia bukan namjachinguku Seobie," elakku dengan cepat saat ku lihat Yoseob sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mmm… jadi kau namjachingunya hyungku. Ah kenalkan, Jang Yoseob imnida. Aku adalah dongsaeng imutnya Seungie hyung," kata Yoseob sambil memamerkan wajah imutnya. Tak lama kemudian Dongwoonpun ikut berdiri dan memperkenalkaan dirinya.

"Son Dongwoon imnida, aku namjachingunya namja imut ini," kata Dongwoon memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menyenggol bahu Yoseob yang berhasil mendapatkan deathglare dari dongsaeng imutku itu. Namja tampan ini kembali tersenyum dan meperlihatkan eye smilenya lagi.

"Lee Kikwang imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kwangie," jawab namja tampan itu dengan membungkukkan badannya juga. 'Lee Kikwang, nama yang bagus. Sama seperti pemiliknya,' Yah, apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Jangan terlalu formal hyung. Lagipula kau 'kan namjachingunya hyungku sendiri, jadi anggap saja kami seperti dongsaengmu sendiri," jawab Yoseob polos.

"Yah Seobie, hyung sudah bilang bahwa dia bukan namjachingku," elakku lagi pada Yoseob dengan suara yang agak meninggi. Aku bisa melihat Kikwang, namja tampan yang baru saja menolongku itu sedang tertawa kecil. Yah kenapa dia tertawa? Memang ada yang lucu dariku?

"Kalau Kwangie hyung bukan namjachingumu kenapa wajahmu merah seperti kepiting rebus siap santap hyung?" goda Yoseob dengan tawa khasnya yang juga diikuti oleh Dongwoon.

"Yah siapa yang wajahnya merah? Aku hanya kedinginan. Ah lebih baik aku ganti baju daripada aku mengurusi kalian disini," jawabku mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin terlihat di pipiku dan segera meleggang pergi ke kamarku.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku tak langsung mengganti bajuku. Aku hanya mengambil satu setel baju lalu aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan memberikannya pada Kikwang serta menyuruhnya berganti baju di kamar tamu yang ada di samping ruang tamuku.

Dan dari sinilah hubunganku dengan Kikwang dimulai. Entah karena apa ataupun kenapa dia selalu datang ke rumahku. Mengajakku keluar, pergi jalan-jalan, makan, bersenang-senang dengannya sampai tak terasa sudah 1 bulan aku dekat dengannya. Aku merasa senang bisa selalu berada di dekatnya, menghabskan waktu dengannya. Bahkan aku bisa melupakan penyakit gagal ginjalku yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti tubuhku itu.

"Aku ingin hujan-hujan," ucapku saat sedang menikmati karya tuhan yang sangat indah di balik kaca jendela kamar Kikwang. Tanganku menggosok-gosok kaca jendela yang mengembun karena hujan yang sejak tadi siang tak kunjung berhenti itu.

"Ingat kata Yoseob, kau tak boleh sering hujan-hujan," jawabnya lembut.

"Tapi aku ingin hujan-hujan. Aku ingin kita bermain seperti biasanya. Aku ingin kau kembali menyiratiku dengan air dan mengejarku sampai kau mendapatkanku seperti biasanya" jawabku tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun berharap agar dia mengira aku marah dan mau menemaniku menikmati tangisan-tangisan malaikat yang selalu membuatku senang itu.

"Seungie," panggil Kikwang mengagetkanku karena tiba-tiba dia memegang tanganku yang sejak tadi masih setia menggosok-gsok kaca jendela yang ada di hadapanku itu. Dengan lembut dia mengambil tanganku, menggenggamnya erat dan memutar tubuhku agar menghadapnya.

"Seungie, dengarkan aku. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Aku tak mau sesuatu menyakitimu. Jujur, selama ini aku menyayangimu. Mungkin kau terkejut dengan pernyataanku ini, tapi jujur dari dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, aku memiliki rasa ini sejak kita pertama bertemu," katanya lembut tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya dengan tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang mulai tak stabil. Dia menatapku dalam. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan ketulusan, aku bisa melihat kejujuran di kedua manik mata yang aku suka itu. Aku sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar itu, tapi dia semakin mempererat genggamannya membuatku yakin bahwa dia memang ada untukku.

"Mianhe, tapi aku tak bisa. Kau tahu penyakitku ini bukan? Aku tak akan hidup lama lagi. Jadi maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu," jawabku ketika aku kembali mengingat akan penyakit yang sebentar lagi akan membawaku pergi dari dunia ini. Aku menoleh ke arah lain, tak berani membalas tatapan yang begitu membuatku terasa nyaman setiap menatapnya. Aku tak siap melihat mata itu meredup jika aku menyakitinya.

"Seungie, lihatlah aku," katanya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipiku sehingga membuatku kembali menatap dua manik mata yang bersinar cerah itu.

"Aku tahu penyakitmu itu dan aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli kau akan hidup tak lama lagi ataupun seratus tahun lagi. Yang ku tahu adalah aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah itu. Aku mencintamu, benar-benar mencintamu," katanya dengan lembut namun penuh keyakinan. Aku bisa merasakan keyakinan dari sentuhan tangannya. Aku memandang wajahnya lekat-lekat. Aku bisa menemukan sebuah keyakinan disana. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasanya bibirku benar-benar membeku. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku. Berharap senyumku itu bisa mewakili bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya kepadanya. Senyum merekah seketika di bibirnya saat aku tersenyum padanya.

"Gomawo, gomawo kau telah percaya padaku," katanya dengan penuh kebahagian sebelum dia memelukku erat, meneggelamkan kepalaku di lehernya. Membuatku merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya ketika dia memelukku itu. Bahkan udara dingin akibat hujan tak terasa sedikitpun ketika dia mempererat pelukan itu. Oh tuhan, seandainya aku boleh meminta satu permintaan, aku mohon agar waktu bisa berhenti saat itu juga. Membiarkan kami berdua tetap bersama dan tak terpisahkan.

"Seungie, dengarkan aku. Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku. Percayalah padaku dan peganglah janjiku itu," katanya sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam sebelum ku rasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat menyentuh bibirku. Berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya udara saat hujan itu. Ciuman yang terasa begitu lembut, penuh cinta. Tak ada nafsu sediktpun. Hanya di penuhi perasaan cinta dan kasih.

"Percayalah bahwa aku akan menjaga perasaan ini sampai akhir hayatku. Jangan pernah ragu sedikitpun padaku," katanya dengan lembut. Aku hanya bisa diam karena aku bisa melihat suatu keyakinan dan kejujuran di kedua manik matanya itu sebelum dia membaringkankan tubuhku ke atas kasur yang ada di belakangku.

Sejak itu, hubunganku dengannya semakin erat. Aku semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Bahkan aku sering tinggal di rumahnya. Dia mengenalkanku pada keluarganya, Doojoon dan Junhyung hyung. Mereka menerimaku dengan senang. Mereka tampak begitu bahagia melihat hubunganku dengan Kikwang yang semakin lama semakin dekat itu. Sampai akhirnya ketika hari-hari terakhir itu.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan lamanya sejak dokter yang memberi tahuku tentang keadaan ginjalku itu. Dan hari itu aku mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit bahwa ada seseorang yang mendonorkan ginjalnya untukku. Aku sempat tak percaya dengan berita itu. Tapi ternyata semua itu benar, ada seseorang yang sangat baik yang telah mendonorkan ginjalnya untukku. Aku bertanya pada pihak rumah sakit siapa yang telah dengan baik hati mendonorkan ginjalnya untukku. Aku ingin menemui orang tersebut dan berterimakasih padanya. Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu sebagai rasa terimakasihku untuknya.

Tapi sayang pihak rumah sakit tak mau memberi tahuku. Mereka bilang bahwa orang yang telah menyumbangkan ginjalnya padaku tak ingin namanya dipublikasikan. Aku benar-benar kecewa, aku ingin sekali berterima kasih pada orang itu.

"Kwangie," panggilku seraya memeluknya Kikwang dari belakang yang tengah sibuk dengan bukunya. Aku benar-benar bahagia hari itu. Akhirnya impianku hidup bersama Kikwang lebih lama lagi akan segera terwujud.

"Ne chagya. Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?" tanyanya sambil menutup bukunya lalu manarikku ke atas pangkuannya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh senang?" tanyaku balik sambil memporutkan bibirku berpura-pura marah padanya. Pipiku terasa panas ketika dia tiba-tiba mengecup kilat bibirku, membuatku merasa malu di depannya meski dia sudah sering melakukan itu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku juga akan senang kalau namjachinguku yang cantik ini senang. Hmm? Memangnya ada apa? Apa itu karena aku?" katanya sambil menarik hidungku.

"Aniya. Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa membuatku senang. Mmm… aku punya berita bagus untukmu. Kau tahu itu apa?" tanyaku sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya yang begitu kekar itu.

"Molla. Kau belum memberi tahuku. Mana mungkin aku tahu," jawabnya polos. Aku sangat suka melihat wajahnya yang terkesan polos tapi pabbo itu.

"Hari ini aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit. Mereka memberitahuku bahwa ada seseorang yang telah mendonorkan ginjalnya untukku. Aku sangat senang Kwangie, akhirnya impianku hidup bersamamu lebih lama lagi akan segera terwujud," kataku seraya memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan kepalaku di kehernya. Membagi kebahagiaan yang tengah aku rasakan. Aku bisa merasakan dia juga membalas pelukanku itu.

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Semoga saja itu segera terwujud," jawabnya sambil mengecup pelan pucuk kepalaku. Memelukku lebih erat seakan dia tak mau melepaskanku sedikitpun.

"Tapi aku menyesal. Aku tak tahu siapa orang berhati malaikat yang telah rela mendonorkan ginjalnya untukku," kataku yang masih tak melepaskan pelukannya itu dan malah mempereratnya.

"Mungkin dia tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Makanya dia tak mau memberi tahu namanya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia," jawabnya saat kurasakan jemarinya mengelus lembut rambutku.

"Kalau itu yang dinginkannya, maka aku aku berjanji aku akan selalu bahagia," jawabku tanpa melepas pelukannya seakan tak mau terpisah barang sedetikpun.

Pagi itu semuanya sudah siap. Aku akan segera memasuki ruang operasi. Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya mimpiku selama ini akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Tapi aku merasa khawatir. Sejak tadi pagi Kikwang belum datang menjengukku. Padahal dia tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari dimana aku akan segera operasi. Namun ketika aku akan memasuki ruang operasi. Aku melihat dia datang dan langsung menghambur ke arahku. Senyum yang sangat aku sukai tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Kau tahu aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu," kataku dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Aku mengusap pelan pipinya, memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aniya. Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Kau lihat kan aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang lebih baik kau masuk dan berjuang agar operasi ini sukses. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah lupakan aku," katanya lalu mencium bibirku lembut membuatku merasa lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Apa yang baru dia katakan? Aku melupakannya? Tentu tidak mungkin aku melupakannya. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan namja yang sudah mengambil separuh jiwaku itu.

Aku pun segera masuk ke ruang operasi. Tak lama kemudian kurasakan sebuah jarum menembus kulitku, membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan aku berusaha membuka mataku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkannya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan sinar lampu yang menerangiku. Setelah ku rasa cukup, aku perlahan membukannya. Aku bisa melihat 2 orang namja tengah berdiri di sampingku dan menatapku khawatir.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau bangun juga," kata Yoseob tersenyum dengan wajah yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan. Aku hanya tersenyum. Ku lihat Dongwoon juga ikut tersenyum padaku.

"Hyung, chukae. Operasinya berhasil. Sekarang kau sudah sembuh hyung," kata Yoseob sambil mencium pipiku.

'Tunggu! Tapi dimana Kikwang? Aku tak melihatnya sama sekali. Kemana dia' pikirku saat menyadari keberadaannya.

"Seobie, kemana Kwangie. Apa dia tidak kemari?" tanyaku pada Yoseob. Dia langsung diam, dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah imutnya itu.

"Seobie, hyung tanya. Kemana Kikwang? Apa dia tidak kemari? Atau dia sedang keluar?" tanyaku tak sabar karena tak dijawabi oleh Yoseob. Dia tetap diam. Ku lihat Dongwoon yang tiba-tiba juga ikut diam. Mereka tetap diam, tak memberi penjelasan padaku. Membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya dan khawatir.

Ku rasakan kakiku melemas. Tubuhku melemas, rasanya sekujur tubuhku bener-benar lemas. Seandainya saja tak ada kursi roda itu yang menyanggaku. Aku yakin pasti tubuhku akan jatuh ke lantai dan terkulai lemas. Ku lihat namja yang ku cintai itu tengah terbaring lemas di atas kasur berukuran king size dimana aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya itu. Matanya tertutup rapat, nafasnya berhembus secara teratur.

Ku lihat Junhyung hyung menangis dipelukan suaminya, Doojoon hyung. Badanku semakin lemas setelah mendengarkan penuturan Doojoon hyung. Rasanya aku benar-benar tak kuat menyagga tubuhku sendiri. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja rasanya aku tak sanggup.

"Seungie, maafkan kami. Sebenarnya kami tak boleh memberitahumu masalah ini. Tapi kami tak sanggup. Kami tak sanggup melihatmu dan Kikwang sama-sama menderita," kata Doojoon hyung sambil memeluk erat Junhyung hyung yang tengah menangis, membiarkan Junhyung hyung menumpahkan semuanya di dada bidangnya itu.

" Ada sebuah penyakit yang sangat langka. Penyakit ini hanya akan menyerang satu orang saja dalam dunia ini. Penderita penyakit ini tak akan tampak sakit. Dia akan tampak sehat seperti orang-orang lainnya. Bahkan dia akan tampak lebih sehat dibandingkan orang sehat sekalipun. Namun di balik kesehatannnya itu, sebenarnya penderita ini sedang sakit. Sebuah penyakit yang sangat langka tengah menggerogoti tubuhnya yang tampak sehat itu. Tak ada obat maupun cara apapun untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini. Andai saja ada, itu hanya akan membuat dia bertahan lebih lama dari penyakit ini. Dan sayangnya satu orang penderita ini adalah Kikwang. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menderita penyakit ini. Dia sudah menderita penyakit ini sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Pada waktu yang sama itulah dia menyukaimu. Dia mencintaimu sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia tak berani mendekatimu. Dia takut akan menyakitimu. Dan ketika dia divonis oleh Dokter umurnya tinggal tiga bulan lagi. Saat itulah dia berani mendekatimu. Menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Kami sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menolongnya. Tapi itu semua percuma, tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya," jelas Doojoon hyung panjang lebar yang berhasil membuatku diam.

Membuatku merasa hancur berkeping-keping. Dadaku rasanya benar-benar sesak. Bagaimana aku bisa tak tahu masalah ini? Bagaimana aku bisa tak tahu kalau Kikwang sebenarnya menderita penyakit yang sangat gawat? Aku tak bisa membendung lagi air mataku. Air mataku tumpah begitu saja, membuat anak-anak sungai di pipi tirusku itu.

"Dan masalah ginjalmu itu, Seungie. Sebenarnya kami juga dilarang memberi tahumu masalah ini. Tapi kami hanya ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Kami yakin kau pasti tidak tahu siapa yang telah mendonorkan ginjal padamu itu. Sesungguhnya, yang telah mendonorkan ginjal padamu itu adalah Kikwang. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia tidak mau kau sakit. Dia ingin kau bahagia. Dia ingin kau tetap hidup dan menikmati hidup ini. Dia tidak mau memberi tahumu karena dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Seungie," kata Doojoon hyung yang langsung membuatku semakin lemah.

Rasaya bibirku sulit sekali untuk digerakkan. Hanya butiran-butiran kristal bening yang sejak tadi membanjiri mataku yang sudah tak kuat memendungnya. Seandainya Yoseob tidak memelukku dari samping, aku yakin pasti aku sudah jatuh dari kursi rodaku itu. Aku benar-benar hancur. Aku tak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi. Jadi, selama ini di balik senyum hangatnya, di balik eye smilenya yang ku suka itu, di balik tubuhnya yang ber-abs sempurna yang selalu menghangatkanku itu. Dia menderita penyakit yang seserius ini. Dan dia tak pernah menceritakannya padaku.

Ginjal, ginjal yang sekarang ada di dalam tubuhku kini, ginjal yang membuatku bisa berada disini kini adalah ginjalnya. Dan dia tak pernah memberitahuku itu. Rasanya tubuhku benar-benar hancur. Bahkan lebih hancur daripada sebelumnya.

Ku pegang tangannya, ku genggam erat seakan aku tak mau melepaskanya lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ku biarkan air mataku membasahi tangan kekar yang selalu memberiku kenyamanan itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis? Kau tahu kau itu jelek jika menangis," terdengar suara yang begitu aku kenal, namun agak serak. Ku lihat namja yang ada di hadapanku itu. Matanya sudah terbuka, dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. Memperlihatkan eye smilenya. Tapi bisa ku lihat, dua manik mata yang ku sukai, yang dulu selalu bersinar terang, kini mulai meredup.

"Pabboya. Kenapa kau melakuakan semua ini padaku? Kau tahu aku akan benar-benar marah jika kau membohongiku seob... seob… seob…" marahku padanya. Berusaha menutupi kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang kini telah menyesakkan dadaku. Dia hanya tersenyum, senyum yang selalu ku rindukan.

"Kemarilah! Aku ingin tidur di pangkuanmu seperti biasanya," katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Akupun menurutinya, aku duduk di sampingnya, menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran ranjang berwarna coklat kekuningan itu. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku, memposisikan tubuhnya sedemikian mungkin sehingga bisa melihat jendela kaca besar yang ada di kamarnya itu.

"Lihatlah! Di luar sedang hujan. Bukankah kau sangat suka dengan hujan? Bukankah ini begitu romantis, menikmati karya tuhan yang sangat kau sukai bersama namja yang sangat kau cintai ini, hmm?" tanyanya sambil memainkan cincin yang ku pakai di jari manis kiriku yang ia berikan saat ulang tahunku satu minggu lalu.

Saat itu sedang hujan dan aku sangat menyukai hujan. Tapi rasanya tak ada rasa senang sedikitpun saat aku melihatnya. Mungkin hujan kala itu sedang mewakili perasaanku yang sedang kalut itu. Hujan ikut menangis seperti aku yang kini sedang menangis dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan masalah penyakitmu itu? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan itu dariku? Kenapa kau mendonorkan ginjalmu padaku tanpa sepengetahuanku? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu aku tak mau kehilanganmu," tanyaku sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya itu. Melakukan kebiasan kami jika sedang bersama. Aku memang sebenarnya marah padanya. Tapi tak mungkin bagiku marah padanya.

"Aku tak menyembunyikannya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu pada saatnya nanti," jawabnya lembut sambil mengelus tanganku. Ya, aku memang tak mau kehilangnnya, aku tak mau siapapun mengambilnya dariku. Mungki itu terdengar sangat egois. Tapi aku memang tak mau kehilangannya. Aku tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpanya.

Aku tak menjawab. Rasanya bibirku benar-benar keluh untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kikwang juga memilih diam, menikmat sentuhan-sentuhanku. Aku tetap mengelusnya rambutnya lembut. Biasanya dia akan tertidur jika aku terus melakukan itu.

"Chagy, bolehkah aku tidur? Aku benar-benar lelah," tanyanya sambil memandangku dalam. Biasanya dia akan langsung tertidur. Dia tidak pernah meminta izin lebih dulu. Entah kenapa perasaaku tak enak. Aku tak mau dia tidur sekarang. Aku ingin dia tetap menemaniku.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama ne? aku tak mau kau tinggal lama-lama," jawabku dengan penuh permohonan. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibirku kilat sebelum kembali ke posisinya semula dengan mata tertutup dan senyum hangat yang menghiasi wajahnya, menampakkan bahwa dia begitu bahagia.

Aku tetap mengelus lembut rambutnya, membiarkan dia semakin terlelap dalam alam mimpinya, sampai ketika aku merasa dia sudah tertidur terlalu lama. Entah kenapa aku merindukannya. Akupun membangunkannya.

"Kwangie, Kwangie. Bangunlah! Kau sudah tidur terlalu lama," kataku sambil menepu-nepuk pelan pipinya. Ku pandang wajahnya dalam-dalam, dia terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya itu. Dia tak menjawab panggilanku. Ku goyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, mungkin dia terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kwangie, Kwangie. Bangunlah!" kataku dengan nada yang agak tinggi karena tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun darinya. Dia tidak bangun, dia juga tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan itu membuatku khawatir. Apakah dia telah pergi?

"Kwangie, Kwangie…" panggilku semakin menggoncangkan tubuhnya berharap agar dia segera bangun. Aku tak mau ditinggalkannya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Ku lihat dadanya yang sudah diam, tidak mengembang mengempis seperti biasanya. Wajahnya begitu damia dan tenang. Memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya kepadaku.

Tangisku pecah langsung pada saat itu. Bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun semakin deras. Menggambarkan perasaanku yang kini sedang sedih. Ku goyangkan tubuhnya lagi, tapi percuma. Ku peluk erat tubuhnya dalam dekapanku seakan tak mau membiarkan dia pergi barang sedetikpun. Tapi dia telah pergi, dia telah meninggalkanku. Dia telah pergi meninggalkanku selamanya, menungguku di surga untuk menggandengnya masuk bersamanya.

Aku masih ingat janjimu Kwangie. Kau berjanji akan mencintaiku seumur hidupmu. Kau berjanji akan menjaga perasaanmu itu sampai akhir hayatmu. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku melakukan itu. Biarkan aku mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini sampai akhir hayatku. Menuggumu sampai aku kembali bertemu denganmu dan kembali menyatukan cinta kita seperti semula.

**END**

Eotthoke readers? Pasti abal dan gaje kan? Udah gpp jujur ja . , .

Gomawo buat para readers yang udah mau baca ff abalku ini . , .

Aku tahu ini ff jelek, jadi ku harap comment readers agar aku bisa membuat ff yang lebih baik lagi .,.

Aku menerima semua comment kok . , .

Jangan lupa RCL ne . , .

GOMAWO . , .


End file.
